Nothing is Unfixable
by Percabeth17
Summary: (Rated T just in case) (Picture is by Viria) After the long journey to save Percy and Annabeth, the others find themselves stuck in a situation. "Someone has to close the doors. One of us has to stay behind."
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so if you don't already know this is a Leo fanfic. I probably shouldn't, considering all I write is about Leo. I have a feeling I won't be able to finish this before the release of House of Hades and I don't have time to make a full House of Hades fanfic covering everything that I believe will happen, so this will probably just skip around and focus on the major parts I want to include. Of course, I wouldn't want any of this to actually happen because well all my stories end tragically and I don't know if I'll survive if this does indeed happen to Leo. So if you don't know there is this big debate on who will close the Doors of Death. Many people believe the other demigods of the Seven will take Percy and Annabeth's place in closing the doors and a lot believe Nico, Hazel or Leo will close it. To me, the most logical (and sad) person it will be is Leo. As much as it kills me, I have a feeling Mr. Trolololol Rick will leave it on a cliffhanger again where one shuts the doors, and that person may be Leo. Well anyways, after looking at countless pictures and videos of the predictions, and seeing Viria's on Deviantart work online, I came up with this idea. Also I give props to my white board that has the quote "Nothing is unfixable" in big letters reminding me of this story idea.

I also found a way to make the Lico/Leco/Neo (Leo x Nico) fangirls go crazy. And Frank is a bit OoC in this mainly because I want him to feel some sort-of connection and sympathy towards Leo. So here it goes. :P

Nothing is Unfixable

Third Person POV

Leo was sleeping at his workbench in his cabin when he faintly heard someone enter. Instead of looking up to see who it was, he pretended not to notice. He heard the footsteps get louder and louder and this sort-of gloomy presence approaching him. He immediately took it as Nico. "Sup," Leo muttered.

"Watcha working on?" Nico asked. Leo drowsily lifted his head and tried failingly to fix his hair. Before he could respond, Nico chuckled at how one side of Leo's hair was completely flat while the other remained curly.

"The same thing I was working on the last time you came down here." Leo yawned. He hadn't been getting much sleep that he never could remember the date.

"The Archimedes sphere?" Nico guessed. He couldn't remember everything either, especially when the both of them stayed up later and later to discuss the Doors of Death. They had been doing this ever since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus; going over to each other's cabins, wondering if either of them had any clue on what they would find at the House of Hades.

"And the scrolls," Leo added groggily, still trying to wake himself up. He yawned some more before saying, "I could really go for some coffee. You mind…"

Nico had gotten up before he had finished his statement. They kind-of gotten to know each other the past few weeks, and Nico wondered how he could even function at this point. As he walked across the room, he glanced at the perfectly made bed and wondered, _had he even slept in that bed once yet?_ The whole time Nico has been here, Nico has never seen him actually sleep there before. Of course he wasn't trying to be creepy, but every time he had gone to ask Leo about the scrolls, spheres or the Doors of Death, he was either hard at work or dozing off in the middle of his work.

As Nico filled the cup up of coffee from the machine, Nico noticed the waste basket next to it overflowing with empty cups and wadded pieces papers. Much of the paper products had littered the floor where Nico stood. He placed the hot cup of coffee on the side and pushed the paper closer to the basket with his sneaker. He shook his head and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. After making the two cups of coffee, Nico walked over towards Leo's workbench and pulled up a chair to sit down.

Nico was about to discuss Leo's sleeping habits, when he decided to drop. It wasn't worth rambling on and on to someone who clearly didn't care. Nico was thinking of things to say when Leo cleared his throat. "Do you think I'm getting too worked up over this?" Without the silence in the air, Nico probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Worked up on what; the sphere or the war?" Nico asked taking a sip of coffee, then stared at the dark steaming liquid in the cup remembering all the empty coffee cups. "Or perhaps, are you talking about the coffee consumption?"

Leo took a side glance at the son of Hades. The corner of his lip raised and bit as a small noise escaped his lips. He then hid his face by drinking a sip of coffee himself. "Very funny, death boy." Leo said. "I am most definitely talking about the coffee," he said sarcastically.

"So he finally smiles," Nico smiles half-heartedly, raising his cup of coffee as a toast.

Leo simply shook his head and looked at the scrolls hesitantly. "I meant being worked up over everything. The spheres, the scrolls, the ship, the war, and everything else in between. You think I'm pushing myself too hard?"

Nico narrowed his eyes. He knew Leo wasn't acting the usual, but he just thought it was pure exhaustion. But it suddenly hit him that it was all the work he was pushing himself to do. The cooking, the cleaning, the repairs, and the constant thinking and discussions of the Doors of Death. Leo had taken it upon himself to subject himself to all these responsibilities. It was only natural for it to take its toll on him.

"Well?" Leo asked, breaking Nico's train of thought.

Nico knew Leo was expecting the same answer. _"Why don't you give some of these responsibilities to us?" "Why not take a break and sleep?" "Let us cook for the day". _It was one of the many responses the other seven would give him. Especially Hazel and Frank, who always felt he was pushing himself too hard. Instead of trying to shoulder his responsibilities, Nico answered, "The question is, do _you_ think you're pushing yourself too hard?" Nico sighed, took a sip of coffee and then continued, "Besides, you have your reasons. We all do."

It was always the answer Leo was looking for. He never wanted anyone's help. He had taken all these responsibilities for multiple reasons, and he wasn't planning on changing that. But how the son of death could manage to say just the right thing amazed him.

Leo took in the silence while Nico stared at some of his drawings and blueprints. Nico was about to ask what the x's, lines and arrows, and the chart next to it on the drawing had meant when Leo had asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Nico replied noticing Leo slowly placing the drawing under the many blueprints for the ship and the sphere. "I was thinking since we're almost to the House of Hades, we should probably go over the doors. I don't fully understand them yet from the time I was there, and you probably have thought about it much more than me."

"Alright," Leo said and proceeded by cracking his neck and knuckles. He gulped the last of his coffee and attempted to make the basket. Like the other empty cups, it fell on the ground. Disappointed, Leo relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

Nico shivered, "That's just disgusting."

Leo raised his eyebrows at Nico questionably. "The cracking bothers you? Aren't you the one that can summon skeletons from the pit of hell? Don't they click and crack worse?"

Nico shook his head, "It's just they're…dead."

Leo sighed, and tried for humor. "Well Frank did point out that I was like a walking skeleton once. And Piper told me I act like a zombie when I don't have coffee."

Although it wasn't one of his best jokes, Leo was only trying to lift the mood, especially since he was the son of Death. But when he heard a slight chuckle coming from the boy sitting next to him, Leo felt impressed by his achievement. He had made the son of Death laugh! It wasn't everyday a dreary dark emo person laughed. Leo would have to remember that for later. And then a chuckle turned into a fit of laughter and then Leo joined in too. And soon enough the two were laughing for no apparent reason, tears welled up from all the giggles.

After it finally settled down, Nico said with a serious tone. "It seems you're back to normal. I like it much better when you are in high spirits."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. He always cracked jokes and would make everything fun and entertaining. He didn't understand what he was trying to say. Sure he had laughed more than he ever had, but that was just the amount of exhaustion that made him go hysterical.

Nico sipped on the last of his coffee and replied with his normal gloomy tone. "When I'm around, or even Frank and Hazel are around, you go on and on about the fortune cookie business. You talk about how everything is your fault; the Percy and Annabeth incident, the Roman vs. Greek fight, the firing on the Romans, your mom dying, Hazel and Frank's relationship, and so on. It's just kind-of annoying, you know? I've never seen someone with so much regrets, it's just so gloomy"

Leo didn't know what to say. It was true that everything to him seemed his fault, and it was true that he did feel down sometimes. It amazed Leo Nico's sudden maturity, however. When Percy and Annabeth described Nico before, Leo looked at him as this little kid who played Mythomagic. But here he was lecturing to Leo about the way he acted about every little thing. He barely even knew Leo. And then it dawned onto Leo. How did he know about his mom? Leo didn't recall telling him about her, and he wouldn't think any of the others would mention this with the exception of Hazel and possibly Frank, so how did he know this sliver of information. And how did he _know_ Leo still thought about her sometimes.

Nico continued to speak, "We all have regrets, Leo. I have a bunch, and so do Percy and Annabeth. I may not know all of them, but I do know they do. I also know that somewhere deep down, Jason and Piper also have regrets. And look at Frank, he lost his mom and grandma, nearly died because of his firewood, and probably has a whole boatload of other regrets. Same goes for Hazel and that sports-loving satyr."

"I don't remember telling you about my mom…" Leo muttered.

"You never did," Nico replied. Leo was about to ask if Hazel had mentioned it, when Nico read his mind. "Neither did anyone else on the ship."

Leo frowned and stared at the cluttered desk. "Then how…?"

Nico sighed, remembering his stay at Tartarus. It wasn't pleasant, considering he met people he didn't really want to meet. "It's a long story, but let's just say that I'm well aware of what-"

"LEO!" Someone shouted from outside the cabin. Both Leo and Nico didn't recognize the voice, but Nico thanked the person who interrupted, because he didn't want this conversation to go on, and he thought Leo didn't want it to either.

Nearly breaking the doors of the hinges, Frank busted in. Nico and Leo both figured, since he was the only one really capable of breaking the door even though Leo remade the doors to be extra sturdy in case another Eidolon tried to take over him again. Leo thought to himself, _mental note: make stronger Frank-proof doors_. Although Leo had no reason for a Frank-proof, he figured a mythical creature re probably stronger than he is.

"Well, hello to you too Frank," Leo said sarcastically. "Here for a cup of coffee?"

Nico chuckled, but knew from Frank's giddy and hasty arrival that something was up. "NO." Frank nearly shouted. "Monsters. Many of them."

* * *

So, like I mentioned, it will not be a continuation of each chapter every time. Most often they will skip around in different parts, but I will tell you when that happens. Next scene is basically another Leo, Frank and Nico moment again and the start of my thought-out plot.

~Percabeth17


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thanks for the review, it means a lot!

This chapter will introduce the reason behind the title and include the beginning of the long plot that can't be completely covered before the release of the House of Hades. So there is one Nico x Leo fluff which the fangirls may find interesting, but this isn't a Nico and Leo fanfic, and Frank will make more of an appearance here.

Third Person POV

Leo was standing in the kitchen, drying and putting away all the dishes from lunch when he yawned for the hundredth time today.

"Hello" a voice startled Leo. He turned around to see Frank sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked, trying to show his startled emotion. Frank's eyebrows shot up and smirked.

"I decided to sit here and wait for dinner." He responded. "Is there a problem with that?"

Leo looked at the clock, "it's only three o'clock. Dinner's three hours away from now."

"And your point?" Frank asked. He rested his arms on the counter. Leo was wondering what he was up to. Frank would never be willing to sit in a room alone with Leo knowing that Leo could wield fire, especially when Leo was in the kitchen. _Maybe Nico told him about the other day and told him to make sure I don't talk about the things that were my fault again,_ He thought.

"Well," Leo said. "I thought you were going to hang out with Hazel."

Frank's expression softened into a small smile and replied, "I'm - how would I say this – actually tired of hanging out with her"

Leo frowned and set the dish cloth down. The way Frank said her made it seem like he absolutely hated Hazel for the moment, but Leo knew it was impossible. They obviously loved each other. Why would Frank say that, Leo wondered.

"But you guys barely hang out," Leo replied unsteadily. "I thought you didn't have _enough_ time together."

Frank looked at him questionably. Frank wondered how oblivious he really was. Everyone on the ship had been doing nothing but clinging to one another since they all had started their journey. "You could even ask Hazel, and she'd probably say she's tired of hanging out"

Leo placed one of the dishes in the cabinet when he turned to Frank with a slight smirk. "I don't think you would like that"

"Like what?"

"Me talking to her" Leo replied reaching for another clean dish to put away. "You give me a death glare when I even ask her a simple question, like what she wants to eat for breakfast or something."

Frank laughed nervously. "Well… That was before, right?"

"You just gave me one yesterday when I asked if she had any suggestions for the steaks I cooked" Leo smirked as he finished drying some more dishes and cups. "I had asked if I needed more seasoning, and you had a smug look on your face that made me think you wanted to season then cook me on the grill and feed me to a hellhound.

"Well…" Frank tried to explain, and Leo chuckled.

"It's fine, I understand. I guess I have to remind myself to make hearing aids so I don't have to lean towards her mouth to hear her." Leo smiled.

"Hey Frank you in here?" Someone asked opening the kitchen door. Leo glanced to see Jason standing there in the doorframe.

"Yea?" Frank answered back.

"Sup," Leo said to Jason, returning to the dishes shortly after.

Jason walked in a bit and asked, "Hey can you come outside for a sec? Piper and I needed to ask you something."

Frank stood up and waved to Leo, "I'll be back" which reminded Leo of that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie he had once watched with Piper at the Wilderness School. Leo continued drying some of the utensils as he watched the door slowly closed, the idea of him being alone again finally sunk in._ Oh well_, Leo thought. _It's not like I'm not used to the eerie silence. _

Leo shrugged and grabbed some of the plates that hadn't been washed on the counter. He just turned on the water when he heard the door open. Assuming that it was Frank, Leo replied, "That was fast."

"What?" A different voice answered back. Leo turned to see the son of Hades standing there.

"Oh, I thought you were Frank. Never mind, what did you need?" Leo asked as he scrubbed the dishes.

Nico sat at the stool Frank was sitting in, and grabbed an apple from the basket of fruits sitting there. He took a bite out of it and replied. "I was just bored sitting in my room. I thought maybe we could discuss the doors or something."

Leo placed the clean dish in the other rack, and turned to face him. "Yea, sure. What about it?"

Abruptly, Nico stood up and walked into the kitchen and Leo realized the immense and strong aura surrounding him that even made Leo a tad afraid. "It thought maybe we could talk a bit more about something else that _just_ the Doors of Death."

Leo was suddenly overwhelmed at how close Nico was standing next to him. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Nico leaned in and replied with a deep and powerful voice that made him stop dead in his tracks. He remembered Frank or someone say that Nico had this dangerous presence that was only surpassed by Hades himself, but Leo didn't know what to do. "Tartarus" (A/N Sorry fangirls…).

In an instance Nico stood back and smirked. Leo blinked a few times before he finally moved. "Uh, yea sure," was all he could manage to say.

"It's obvious that you know about the doors, yes?" Nico took another bite of his apple. "The whole, both sides need to be closed thing"

Leo paused for a second before replying, "Yea…"

"Well, let me just get this straight, _you_ are not going to close the doors from the inside, Valdez" Nico said smugly before taking another bite of his apple.

Leo froze again, wondering how Nico had figured that out so quickly. Sure it was a bad idea, Leo wasn't going to lie, but it was the best option right? Or that was what Leo thought. Nico however didn't think so.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not happening. I don't care what you have to say" Nico said with his apple raised highly as if a toast.

"Ho-How did you know?" Leo managed to ask. "I never told you about it."

"_You _didn't have to. Your charts and diagrams explained it all," the corner of Nico's mouth perked up. "'Pros and Cons of closing the doors' is very subtle you see, especially with every one of our names on them."

Leo had forgotten about them. He thought he had hid it before he had started dinner. _Wait_, Leo thought. _He was in my _room_. _

Before Leo could even respond, Nico had shadow travelled back to the chair, continuing to enjoy his apple. "Listen," he said before taking another bite. "Let me tell you something about Tartarus Valdez."

It's a very dangerous place. If I doubted Percy and Annabeth – both _very_ powerful demigods could return, there is no way someone like you could make it through that hell hole. And despite me being the Ghost King, I can tell you that that pit is way worse than my dad's kingdom. It was in a whole other dimension from the underworld – a hell inside a hell. A place where hellhounds and minor mythical creatures could barely stand to be in." Nico went on.

"And I don't mean to be rude when I say someone like you. You aren't as scrawny and weak as you look. From what I heard, you defeated some Cyclops all on your own and had the smarts to build this ship and other pretty rad gadgets. But even someone as smart as Athena or mechanical like Hephaestus couldn't make it out of that place. I barely made it out with the skin of my teeth. And I personally don't know how Perce and Annabeth will be when they escape. It may not seem like it but, it tears you down. I'm not the same person I used to be. If Percy was here, he'd tell you the same thing. I'm not the same anymore. And someone like you who has been through your own hell would _never_ be the same anymore. And yes I do understand what you've been through. I already told you – We've all been through hardships. It's just the way you react to them. I remember a quote like that from Annabeth. If you went through that, you wouldn't laugh – not even smile again.

It tears you apart like nothing else could. It's like your bones become nothing but strands of fiber and your brain becomes nothing but mush." Nico realized he had just been rambling but he didn't care. He needed to make a point. No matter how long it took, he was going to get this through Leo's head. Nico paused since he had never spoken this much and took a bite of his apple. This was as tiring as summoning the dead, he soon realized.

"Even if you get out alive, you won't feel like it." He said. "Despite me being the ghost king, and able to explore the underworld with no problem, not even my dad could help me. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen down there."

Leo, during the whole thing just looked down, suddenly ashamed he had even thought about closing the doors himself. He didn't want his brain to turn into mush. He didn't want to be alone in there with no help from even the god of the underworld himself. Even though Leo was always alone, the thought of complete absence of communication kind-of scared Leo. As he tried to hid his shame he picked up another pan and slowly dried it.

"Valdez, I've always seen the dead, but the dead down there is something worse. The balance of the underworld and Tartarus is off. People who were granted Elysium were in the depths of Tartarus with this kind-of face I've never really seen before. I've seen innocent half-bloods and people that _I_ know personally stuck in Tartarus." Nico continued. "People like Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, even Luke…"

Leo didn't know these people, with the exemption of Beckendorf and he knew the name Silena from Clarisse, but the way Nico said Luke seemed strange. He never really heard the name at camp and the way he said it seemed like it was a bad and good thing that he saw him there.

"There were even people that I didn't know who knew me. I saw Thalia's mom, Piper's grandfather, Sammy, Hazel's mom, Frank's grandmother and mom, and even a lady named Esperanza." Nico frowned and took another bite of his apple, waiting for Leo's reaction. His grip on the pan loosened but he quickly gripped it tighter. _It's a coincidence, right? There's no way Nico could've found her right? _Leo thought. _There's a ton of people with that name that happen to be dead as well, right?"_

Nico noticed his shock and smirked. He quietly stood up when Leo finally found his voice. "She wasn't…"

Nico shadow traveled so he was right behind Leo, his chest nearly touching Leo's shoulders as he leaned towards his ear.

Leo was still so paralyzed from what he had said; he barely recognized the strong presence of the ghost king standing right next to him. Nico smiled playfully and whispered in his ear, "_'Nothing is unfixable, mijo' _is what she told me to say to you, Valdez."

In an instant, Nico shadow travelled to gods knows where, and Leo was left there with this more shocked expression than before. As he dropped the pan with a loud thud, he was vaguely aware of Frank's voice asking if he was alright. Leo didn't care though as he fell to his knees, hiding his face and silently cried to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So, one more update today before the big event. This will be probably the last chap of this. It'll also be kind-of short compared to the last chap. So yeah. This has Leo one-sided love to Piper and well the main couples as well. Percabeth will be in here and well Nico and Frank won't really have a say in this that much. So yeah, here ya guys go. I can't wait for the book, man. I have like 12 more hours to wait. This is pure torture…

Third Person POV

Everyone had finally gotten over welcoming Percy and Annabeth. Although everyone had their battle scars from getting there, they were just glad to be here alive. Nico saw Percy but said nothing while Jason kept nudging him. (A/N if you don't know on instagram there was a spoiler that had Nico say he had a crush on Percy, so yea…) Nico silently noticed the same look in Percy and Annabeth's eyes that Nico was described to have. His prediction were correct, but he wasn't about to celebrate and tell them 'I told you so'.

In fact, everyone was so hung up over the fact that the two lovebirds had made it; they never noticed Leo staring at the doors the whole time. Even Nico, who was so hung up over making sure Leo had no intention of closing the door himself, hadn't even noticed that Leo was slyly walking over towards the door.

Leo didn't know what he was really thinking, except that he _had_ to close them. A strange notion made Leo believed it was better that way. Even if he didn't want to be all alone, it was the only logical explanation.

They were so keen on Percy and Annabeth's safety that Leo had made it to the doors when they finally noticed. "Leo?" Piper asked as the other six demigods turned to stare at the repair boy. Nico froze, ashamed he hadn't noticed. Along with the others they stared in shock not knowing what to do. That is until Percy stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said with a serious tone. Annabeth quickly followed by standing next to her boyfriend looking at Leo with a solemn glare.

Leo gave them a slight smile and replied with a dejected voice that the others never really heard before. "…the outsider. The seventh wheel. Always…"

"Leo!" Hazel screamed, as she stepped forward towards the doors. Frank grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Don't do this to me Haze," He said quietly tears welling in his eyes. Nico didn't know what to do. If he reached to stop Hazel, Leo would close the doors. If he reached to stop Leo, Hazel would try to stop Nico from going. Either way someone would still have to close the doors. There was nothing they could do.

Behind them, Jason was trying to comfort Piper to his best ability. Piper was trying to speak but her tears and cries made it nearly inaudible. "Piper, please…" Jason tried to say some words, but he couldn't. He looked at Percy for help.

"Leo, don't do this" Annabeth spoke up, squeezing Percy's hand tightly. "You're the only one who knows how to control the ship. We need you. We _need_ you, Leo" Annabeth started to break down.

"Leo!" Piper wailed as Jason hugged her tightly.

Leo smiled half-heartedly, and Nico noticed the same look he had in his eye to Percy's. The difference was his had already turned like broken glass before he had even closed the doors – before he had even experienced Tartarus.

Percy must have noticed because he stepped forward and replied with a stern voice, "Take it from me Leo, you don't deserve to be there. _No one _deserves to be in there, especially when you have so much to live for"

Leo frowned. _What is there to live for?_ Leo wanted to scream. Instead he turned around stepped inside and reached for the doors, ignoring the protests and screams. He griped it tightly thinking of all the things he failed to do. _Protecting my mom. Saving Festus. Protecting the camp. Get Piper to remember her memories before the mist. To retell all the old jokes to Jason. To have someone special. To be a hero. _

He turned to the heroes standing before him and smiled for the last time. "Thanks. For everything."

And with that, Leo shut the doors.

* * *

The remaining six from the prophecy and Nico stood at the top of hill at Camp Half-Blood. They had managed to survive the attack from the Romans with little casualties and had managed to bring peace to this heated war. With the help of Argentum and Aurum, the demigods were able to prove that Leo's attacks were not deliberate. They had also found a way to punish Octavian for "overreacting" to the firing.

"So what will you do?" Reyna asked Jason. The obvious issues were bound to show up and everyone waited anxiously to hear how he would respond. Especially Piper and Reyna who were the main factors in this situation.

Jason took a while to answer but replied with monotone, "It's not an issue of what _I_ will do. But what _we_ will do. Us Romans cannot leave our home."

He looked at Piper with an apologetic frown. Frank nodded along with Reyna and Hazel. Both Hazel and Frank had wonderful friends here at Camp Half-Blood, but their real home was on the opposite side of the country.

"But I think we can learn from this war. Maybe we can integrate the camps, where Romans are welcomed here and where Greeks are welcomed there." He flashed a smile – the first smile since he lost his best friend.

The contagious smile made the rest of them smile. Percy grinned happily and patted Jason on the back. "You're starting to look more of a leader than you did when I first met you"

"Is that an insult or compliment Jackson?" Jason inquired.

Percy smirked, "I think a bit of both, don't you think Annabeth?"

The others smiled, and Reyna for the first time smiled since she had lost her co-Praetor. It dawned on her that she had completely lost him and couldn't compete with Piper, but she accepted it. She decided she worked much better independently – that is if Octavian doesn't decide to start another war and was alright of being alone for now.

Nico, who remained quiet through the whole affair thought of how Leo would be in this situation. He'd be the one making the jokes about Jason. He'd be the one to spread contagious smiles. He'd be the one with the crazy ideas. Nico realized that even if he wasn't here physically he saw a bit of him in each and every one of the seven. He realized that inside we were all broken, just like him. But we all pull through no matter what and fix our broken pieces.

Hazel had turned to Nico to laugh with him, but she noticed he had zoned out. "Nico?"

He looked up and flashed a small half-hearted smile. "What are you thinking about?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

He turned to the others laughing and joking and said quietly. "I was thinking that Leo should be here to see this. Maybe then he'd understand that 'Nothing is unfixable'".


End file.
